


Better Roll It While The Rolling Is On

by helens78



Category: Leverage, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Crossover, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec and Eliot bring Ronon home, some parts of the paradigm get shifted around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Roll It While The Rolling Is On

The dynamic is very simple when it's just Alec and Eliot. Alec says, "Roll over," or "Down, bitch," or something along those lines, and Eliot smirks at him and goes. Easy, easy, easy.

Ronon's a whole new element, and Alec decides that rather than getting involved in the struggle, he's just going to sit back and see how things shake down. It's not like he gets the opportunity to watch Eliot struggling for the upper hand very often; for whatever reason, Eliot ceded the upper hand to Alec within the first few times they hit the sheets. Alec's just fine with that.

Eliot and Ronon haven't even made it to the bed. Their loss; Alec's already snuggled under the covers, clothes tossed aside. He fluffs the pillows up behind him and watches as Ronon grabs for Eliot's wrist and Eliot slips out of that grip, countering by getting his hand down the back of Ronon's tight leather jeans. Ronon bends his head down and kisses Eliot; Eliot snaps at him. Ronon grabs him by the throat and raises both eyebrows.

"I know you don't fight like this all the time. Alec isn't bruised enough for that."

Eliot puts his teeth together and exhales harshly. "You're not Alec."

"Alec is _right here_," Alec points out, "just in case you two get tired of the posturing and feel like giving me some love--"

Ronon glances over; Alec stretches his arms out and laces his fingers behind his neck. It keeps Ronon's attention on him for the nanoseconds it takes for Eliot to break the grip Ronon's got on his throat, slide his hand out from Ronon's pants, and turn Ronon around, pushing Ronon over toward the bed, landing him face-down. Alec barely has time to move his knees out of the way before Ronon goes _splat_.

"Watch it--"

"I _really_ didn't come home with you guys thinking I wasn't gonna get some of that," Ronon says, nodding back behind him toward Eliot. He's taking the position pretty well, though, not fighting while Eliot reaches around and gets his belt unbuckled. "You hold him down later, I'll make it worth your while now."

"Deal."

"Hey." Eliot frowns at Alec. Alec sighs; he can't tell if that's Eliot's _I'm serious, dude, don't fuck with me_ frown or his _don't tell him I bottom, I'm trying to be a badass here_ frown. They can always talk about it later; for now, Alec's coming around and kneeling in front of Ronon, and Eliot's easing Ronon's pants down his thighs.

"Condom," Alec says, stroking the backs of his fingertips down the side of Ronon's jaw. "Best thing for all of us if we play safe."

"Yeah," Ronon murmurs. He tilts his head down and slides his lips over Alec's fingertips, sucking Alec's first two fingers into his mouth. Alec mentally revises his statement--_best thing for you, and I'm a nice guy, dammit_\--and misses it when Eliot tosses the condom at him. The condom hits him in the center of his chest, bounces off Ronon's head, and falls to the bed. Ronon picks it up and opens it, slipping the condom into his mouth and arching his eyebrows at Alec.

Alec's not about to turn that down; he comes closer and takes his dick in hand, steadying it for Ronon. Ronon swallows him, and there's warm, easy suction as he rolls the condom all the way down--all the way in one swallow, which is impressive as _all hell_ and makes Alec stop in his tracks, just breathing and watching.

Ronon takes a few long strokes, but his lips tighten up hard all of a sudden, and Alec looks behind him; Eliot's got his condom on, too, and he's easing his way into Ronon's ass. Eliot's got that serious look on his face, the one that says all his focus is right here on the moment, and Alec wonders if it might not be worth rolling over once in a while to get that look directed at him. It's just not how they do things--but it could be. Maybe. Sometimes.

Eliot's quiet, but Alec keeps his eyes on him as he moves, trying to match his rhythm. It's slow--nice deep strokes from Eliot with a hard shove to get that last inch in--and Alec keeps pace, but he doesn't push too deep. Ronon's sucking hard, though, like he _wants_ it deeper, and Alec crawls closer, letting Ronon decide just how much he wants to take. Two more strokes, two more long passes of Ronon's tongue down the length of Alec's cock, and Ronon pushes forward, throat open wide so he can get every last damn inch, and _ohGod_ Alec doesn't know _anybody_ who can do that these days. He curls forward, fingers sinking into Ronon's hair, panting out loud. "Fuck," he mumbles. "Lemme--can I go hard, man? Can you handle that?"

It's actually a cheat, asking that now--what's Ronon going to do, say no? Go somewhere?--but when Alec starts rocking his hips forward and back, Ronon takes it easily. That's not something a man's born with, it's something he's got to learn, and Alec wonders who the lucky sons of bitches who've had Ronon like this were, whether they were hung like Alec, like Eliot, or whether it took a few guys with shorter dicks before Ronon was ready to deepthroat anybody who came along. Whatever. Ronon's here right now, and Alec's enjoying not just his hot, gorgeous mouth but the way he looks face-down on the bed with Eliot behind him, drilling in faster and faster now, tongue flicking out between his lips as he leans forward and--

\--and, _oh, hell yeah_, Alec gets it, leans forward too, kissing Eliot's mouth wide open as he pushes into Ronon's mouth. Eliot's tongue moves along Alec's and Ronon pulls back so he can rub his tongue back and forth over Alec's length and _fuck_, that's enough, that's plenty, Alec's the first one who comes, gasping against Eliot's lips while Ronon's mouth goes tight around the head of Alec's dick.

Eliot's next. He bites Alec's lower lip when he comes--Alec is manly about that and does not say "ow, motherfucker" or clock Eliot one--and then he's shoving up against Ronon and growling, and okay, that's pretty damn hot, too.

He pulls out and Alec drags Ronon onto the bed; once the condoms have been shucked and disposed of (in the bathroom; no way are used condoms ending up on the floor or in Alec's bed, no-way-no-how), they strip Ronon and roll him over on his back. Ronon's got this smug grin on his face, like he's got everybody just where he wants them, which is funny as hell considering his dick's still pointing straight up, leaking, nobody so much as touching it.

"Well?" Alec says. He figures he's got more voice now than Eliot. "What should we do about that?"

"I think somebody oughta ride it." Ronon smirks. "You guys can figure out who."

"Me," Eliot says. Alec raises both eyebrows. There's gonna be a chat later, a definite chat, because what the hell--fight like that and then roll right over? But Eliot's throwing off his jeans and grabbing for the lube, and okay, who gives a shit why, now; he's got three fingers up his ass and if Alec hadn't just come down Ronon's throat, he'd be wrestling Ronon aside to get a piece of that.

Eliot climbs up on Ronon's thighs and rolls a condom down his dick. Add up the dimensions of all three men in this room and you could almost make the diagonal on that monitor Alec's been eyeing, but he'd need a ruler to be sure--and now Eliot's sinking down on Ronon's dick, knees to either side of Ronon's hips, finally bracing himself with both arms on Ronon's chest as he rides that dick all the way home.

"You are a pretty, pretty man," Alec murmurs.

"Shut up," Eliot snaps.

"Like I was talking about you."

"Shut up anyway."

"Hey." Ronon puts a hand on Eliot's thigh and shoves up _hard_; Eliot himself shuts up, grunting softly as Ronon takes over. Eliot may be nominally on top, but Ronon's got those amazing hips and thighs and he's in no way immobile, rocking up and up over and over until Eliot's hands close into fists and his knuckles go white. Eliot's pretty as hell when he's getting fucked, but Alec's never pushed so hard as to see Eliot getting fucked and hurting, and it looks... good.

Ronon digs his fingers into Eliot's thighs--that might just bruise him, too, and if it does Alec's gonna have a hell of a time not playing with the marks--and with a soft, bitten-off growl, he buries his dick in Eliot's ass one last time and comes, gasping through it, holding Eliot down. Eliot slowly uncurls his hands and catches his breath, too, groaning as he lifts himself off Ronon's dick and collapses at his side.

After a few minutes of happy silence, Ronon pads off to the bathroom. Alec pokes Eliot in the shoulder. "What the hell, man?"

"Sleep now. No brain cells left."

"Don't you think for a _minute_ I'm gonna let this slide--"

Eliot snores; Alec knows it's a put-on, but he gives up anyway, shoving Eliot around ninety degrees so the two of them can make room for Ronon to stretch out, too. When Ronon comes back, he goes for his clothes, though, getting dressed.

"Need to be somewhere?" Alec asks. He tries the puppy-dog eyes. What the hell; they work on Eliot.

No effect on Ronon, though, who comes around to Alec's side of the bed and leans down to kiss him. Alec kisses back, licking all the way around Ronon's lips.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Ronon murmurs, "but I'd like to come back."

"You got our number? My number. The house number."

"Our number," Eliot mumbles.

"No."

Alec digs through a nightstand until he comes up with a post-it note and scribbles down the number for Ronon. "You call us. We work weird hours, but--"

"I know how it goes. I'll call."

He lets himself out. Alec glances over at Eliot.

"Think he'll call?"

"He'll call," Eliot says. "Sleep now. You too."

"I let you sleep on me and you'll drool."

"Like you care," Eliot says, and Alec lies down. It turns out he doesn't, really.

_-end-_


End file.
